ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Apple ActivePals
Apple ActivePals is a series of plush toys produced by Apple in partnership with Disney, Nickelodeon, Spin Master, and other companies. The line launched in 2009 and still going to this day. These plush toys are able to interact with your iOS device through a special app which can be downloaded through the app store. These are competing with Microsoft's ActiMates. Current Disney Characters DuckTales (released in mid 2018) * Huey * Dewey * Louie * Webby Zootopia (released in mid 2017) * Nick * Judy 101 Dalmatian Street (released in late 2019) * Dylan * Dolly Amphibia (released in early 2020) * Anne * Sprig Current Nickelodeon Characters Spongebob (released in mid 2013) * SpongeBob * Patrick * Squidward * Sandy The Loud House (released in early 2017) * Lincoln * Lily * Luna * Lynn Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (released in late 2018) * Leo * Mikey * Donnie * Raph * April Current Characters from Other Companies Hatchimals (Spin Master, released in early 2019) * Penguala * Puppit * Cheetree * Draggle PAW Patrol (Spin Master, released in mid 2015) * Marshall * Chase * Rubble * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Everest * Tracker Lego Ninjago (released in early 2018) * Lloyd * Kai * Cole Arthur (PBS Kids, Released in early 2014) * Arthur * Buster * Francine (released around Christmas 2014) Discontinued Characters Winnie the Pooh (released in mid-2009, discontinued in late 2013) * Pooh * Tigger * Eeyore * Piglet * Rabbit Mickey Mouse (released in mid-2009, discontinued in early 2015) * Mickey * Minnie * Donald * Daisy * Goofy * Pluto Care Bears (2007 version, released in late 2009, discontinued in mid 2014) * Cheer * Share * Oopsy * Grumpy * Funshine * Bedtime (Introduced in late 2010) * Tenderheart (Introduced in late 2010) * Harmony (Introduced in late 2010) * Amigo (Introduced in early 2011) * True Heart (Introduced in early 2011) * Friend (Introduced in early 2011) * Best Friend (Introduced in early 2011) * Champ (Introduced in late 2011) * Wish (Introduced in late 2011) * Good Luck (Introduced in early 2012, the final Care Bears-related ActivePal) Notes/Trivia * ActivePals will have an internal clock that can trigger several responses. This means they will be able to wake the owner up, and inform the owner that it's getting late and they should be in bed. * ActivePals will also be able to set a wake up time and a bedtime. When you set the wake up time, they will be able to wake up on their own. When you set the bedtime, it will say goodnight to you at that time and shut down for the night. Quotes * Pluto: (barks) * Good Luck: "Good morning! Are ya ready to go on an adventure in Care-A-Lot?" (when waking the owner up) * Good Luck: "Say, wanna sing a song together? Here we go!" (before singing a song to the owner) * Tenderheart: "Well buddy, it's getting pretty late. I think we should be asleep by now, don't ya think?" * Penguala: "Hello again! You ready to hang out together?" * Puppit: "There's a big wide world to explore out there. We should go and check it out!" (when not connected to the app via Bluetooth) * Draggle: "We should get that app going so we could discover new things every week." (when not connected to the app via Bluetooth) * Draggle: "Let's do this!" * Cheetree: "That was awesome! We should play that song again." (after singing along to a song in the app) * Lincoln: "I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay? Alright, good night." * Donnie: "Here's an interesting daily factoid." (before sharing a fun fact) * Dolly: "Good morning, bro! Before you get up, remember: Don't be like Dante and think negative, you gotta think positive!" (when the owner is awake) * Dolly: "It's a dog's life and we love it! We should give that song a listen." * Dolly: "Bow-whacka-wow!" * Dylan: "Good morning. Before you start your day, remember this: Don't be afraid to be yourself." (when the owner is awake) * "Now is a good time to charge!" (said by all ActivePals when the battery is low) Category:Toys Category:Electronics Category:Consumer electronics Category:Apple, Inc.